


Compliments To The Chef

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, Relationship Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme.Flayn decides to bake a special treat while Dedue is away. Unfortunately, when she burns herself, the secret is revealed.
Relationships: Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 15





	Compliments To The Chef

“ _Oh no_!”  
  
Hearing that from Flayn while she was in the kitchen was not particularly uncommon; she’d gotten better at cooking, but it was still decidedly a work in progress. Especially when she got overconfident and tried cooking on her own.  
  
The shriek of pain and clash of metal, however, was new, and Dedue immediately started rushing, an instinctive reaction held over from the war.  
  
He found Flayn standing near the ovens, cradling her right hand to her chest as she used her left (bright red at the palm, he noticed) to fire off a spell to put out the fire.  
  
“Show me your hands,” he said, closing the oven door immediately to let the flames.  
  
“Ah – Dedue, please, I’m quite alright –”  
  
“You burned them grabbing the tray on instinct,” he countered. “Let me see it.”  
  
“I could heal it quite easily,” Flayn said, looking away guiltily as she did as he asked.  
  
Dedue examined her hands carefully. “It will hurt for a few days if unattended,” he said, “but you’ll be fine.”  
  
“…thank you, Dedue,” Flayn said, looking guiltier if anything.  
  
Dedue glanced at the oven and the tray. “Let me guess. You heated the oven too much and when it was too much, you went to take the tray out but tried to move too quickly.”  
  
“That… is correct,” Flayn admitted. “I still have much to learn.”  
  
Dedue shook his head. “It’s alright. Go see the healers, I will clean things up here.”  
  
“Alr–ah! Wait!” Flayn said, turning pale and rushing over, “I can clean this by myself when –”  
  
Dedue froze, halfway towards grabbing the tray and the dough-remains that had fallen onto the floor.  
  
“Flayn, are these…?”  
  
Flayn fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, nodding. “…yes. Ashe mentioned that he had obtained a recipe for traditional Duscur ka'ak cookies from a merchant, so with our anniversary in a few days, I decided to try and see if perhaps I could make them…”  
  
“…I see,” Dedue said quietly after a moment. Getting to his feet, he put a hand on Flayn’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. “Thank you for the effort, at least. It would have been delicious if not for your problems with the oven.”  
  
“I… truly?” Flayn asked, staring at him.  
  
“Truly. You were simply too impatient. Please seek a healer for your hand while I clean up, then we’ll make a batch together. That was how we traditionally made them in Duscur.”  
  
Flayn brightened up considerably, getting on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Dedue. I’ll be right back.”  
  
While she rushed off to get her hands fixed up, Dedue crouched down to set about cleaning off the flour-y mess, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My great-grandparents used wood-fired stoves so I could throw chicken nuggets into the oven at 10pm.
> 
> Duscur hasn't actually been shown like... at all aside from Dedue, but Dedue's name is apparently based off a Nubian god of incense and the food seems fairly spicy going off his supports, so Middle-Eastern cooking seemed to fit.  
> I've had an agameya-filled ka'ak cookie once before when a coworker was handing them out after Eid and it was absolutely delicious so here we go.


End file.
